This World
by PokeRanger123
Summary: I lived in the real world, a world without Pocket Monsters, or Pokemon. My name is Alexia, I was kidnapped and brought into this world and taken out of my old one. Now I have to find a way for us to get out of here. By us, I mean my friend who came with me. Follow me, as I get back to the Earth I know.(Will be continued in the summer. (aka a week.) )
1. The Real World

Me: Hiya everyone! I'm sorry about what had happened to the first chapter of this story, I was just messing around on the Doc manager and I guess I get that in return... Well heres the first 'real' chapter for This World. Please enjoy. Oh! In the end of this chapter, i'm going to have a form for OCs because you will relies this once you reach a certain point of the story. please PM me the form so that no one else will be looking at what you show me. I will make sure it can be kept secret if it is yours that is chosen. Please R&R!

* * *

Hi. My name is Alexia. I'm twelve and a half years old. I lived in a normal world, with humans, and not Pocket Monsters, or also called Pokemon. It was a normal day. But, when they came my life changed. I was walking down the street, when I was approached by some very shady people.

"Can I help you?" I ask the man with blond hair that was in one big curl.

One name popped into my mind, Kincaid. I start to walk backwards away from him and he smirks at me.

"Surprised that I'm in your world? It took me a long time to figure out how to enter your world with out killing myself. So I am not going back empty handed." He tells me, then signals to the men surrounding him to catch me. I turn around and run as fast as a cheetah with it's life on the line. They still kept up with me.

"Dim Sun. Kincaid." Two voices growl out. I stop to look around and I see my sister and her boyfriend growling at the man.

"Ah, Kate and Keith. I didn't know you two were in this world too." He tells them. My so sister walks over to me A.D. kneeled down to me "Did he hurt you? If he did I will kill him." She growls. I shake my head no.

"You`re from the Pokemon world. Aren't you?" I ask the man and step back a little. Then, there was shout.

"Hey, Lexia! Is something wrong?" He asks me when he was closer. It was Jeremy. He looks at my sister, then at Kincaid.

"Dim Sun? Why did that name come into my head." He looks at me with wide eyes. I return the look.

"Me too. Only it was Kincaid's name!" I tell him.

"Why and how though..." We ask eachother.

"_Because I put them there... A danger is closing in on the Almia region agian... You two and two other children can stop it, with the help of the __Legendary Trio of Creation and me... You need to get back to the world you belong in..." _A voice told us. We Both look around in shock.

"WHAT THE HECK!" We both exclaim. Kate looks me over in concern.

"What did you hear?" She asks me, I hear the voice in my head again.

"_I choose you... In time, __I will reveal myself.._." It says and I start to glow gold and white. I look over to Jeremy, and he's glowing black and purple. He touched the ground again and we looked at eachother. I'm sure both of our faces looked the same in expression.

"Ah, so it is you... I'm sure you'll be quite the one to catch, but once you know, I'm sure you'll be willing to come with us." Kincaid chuckles darkly and approaches me and Jeremy. I stare at Kincaid walkin backwards as he kept approaching. He came up to me and knelt down. My eart was racing as fast as a dog running for its money. The grunts that he had with him surround my sister and her boyfriend, and Jeremy. He pulls me into him and I feel something sharp and col against my neck. My heart is beating wildly.

"Come after us and I will not hesitate to hurt her." He growls at them, my sister was glaring and growling curses under her breath. Kincaid pulls me away from the group and turns me around and... hugs me? I am scared out of my mind right now.

"I missed you, my little Lexi." He whispers to me. My fear turns into confusion. What did he mean by that? Kincaid laughs at my expression.

"I mean I am your father. When you were young still, your mother decided to leave me and take you with her. Your sister, Kate is also my daughter. But she took off afte her mother too much, and you, it looked like you would take off after me. Your mother met with a physic and he told her to leave that world and enter a new one. Take her family and leave me behind... I was pained for weaks after she left with you and your sister. Its what lead me to my criminal acts." He tells me this long story.

Eventually he stops and looks around, as if sensing that someone was with us. Then, the group we left behind came up to us dragging an unconscios Kate, Keith, and Jeremy.

"It apears that we are ready to go back to the world _we_ belong in. lets get out of this world and enter the one you left beind so many years ago, Alexia... Kufufufu..." he says and the grunts drag my sister and her boyfriend through the wierd dimension portal. Then the girl grunt holding Jeremy over her back was having a hard time carring him, i was trying to surpress my laughter. Then it was my turn. I walk through and I hear a wierd whoosh Then, the next thing i know, I'm knocked out.

* * *

Ok... So, how was it? Ok this is the OC submission form.

**Name: (One that is farely easy, but don't worry, t can be anything.)**

**Family: (If any.)**

**Chosen Holder: (Ok, for this one, what i mean by Chosen holder is that Alexia has Arceus's power coarsing thourgh her. Jeremy, who will soon be known as someone else soon, has Girantina. The last two are Dialga and Palkia.)**

**Age: (12 through 15.)**

**Class: (Ranger, Operator, or Mechanic)**

**Look: Ranger school uniform**

**Weakness: (If any.)**

**Personality:**

Ok, so thats the form, please PM me if you want to be in this story.


	2. Escape

Me: Ok! Time for me to get this chapter up. I have my two OCs and they are owned by... wait for it... Riley Sky and Species Unknown! Riley Sky owns Sky, and Species Unknown owns Jason Kings. These are the profiles for the two.

Name: Sky  
Family: Barry & Bianca (siblings), Palmer (dad)  
Chosen Holder: Dialga  
Age: 15  
Class: Ranger  
Weakness: motion-sickness (land, sea and air)  
Personality: Impatient, hasty and clumsy, much like her cousins. Hates  
accepting losses in any sort of game/event. Is very caring and supportive of  
her friends.

Name: Jason Kings  
Species: Human/Absol Anthro (like this for the rest of his life after experimentation)  
Age: 14  
Personality: he tends to be slightly reserved until he gets to know you better. he is loyal and will ALWAYS stick up for what he believes is right. he can seem a bit mad or insane because of what he has been through.  
Family: He does have a mom, dad, twin, younger brother, and younger sister. but they are not with him (not dead, just in his home universe)  
Chosen holder: Palkia

Ok, there's the profiles for the two OCs that I don't own, here are the two that I do own.

Name: Alexia Eria  
Family: Cynthia (mom), Kinciad (dad), Kate (sister)  
Chosen: Arceus  
Age: 13  
Class: Ranger  
Weaknes: she's afriad of fire because when she came to the Pokemonless world, a fire started in her own home and left her in a coma.  
Pesonality: Brave, bold and can be rebellious. But when her friends are in trouble, she'll help them in any way she can. She may want to help her friends, but doesn't like being helped back. She doesn't want to touble her friends with anything. Afriad of being rejected by her best friend Barry.

Name: Barry (Jeremy)  
Family: Sky (Older sister), Bianca (siblings), Palmer (dad)  
Chosen: Girantina  
Age: 13  
Class: Ranger  
Weakness: Afriad of being rejected by his best friend Alexia.  
Personality: Outgoing and bold. Cares for his family, Pokemon and friends.

Ok, maybe I don't own Barry, but I do own Jeremy. Please enjoy the story! By the way, Jason is introduced in this chapter.

* * *

I woke up in a soft bed. How did I get here? Where am I?

"Ah, Lexi, your awake." A voice told me. I lookaround and see the man that brought me back to this world. I remember everything that happened to me when I lived in this world.

"D-Dad?" I ask him. He smiles warmly, hard to belive he would care for someone after all he's done.

"So, when Kate left on that trip, she really came here." I say softly, He nods slowly.

"When your sister came back to this world, I thought you came also. One day, she managed her way on to the cargo ship I controlled and I trapped her in a corner to get answers from her about you." He tells me. I stare at him in disbelief. Then that voice comes into my mind.

"_You need to find the others... Find your friend, Jeremy, the boy you came with... Get away from the man that calls himself your father..."_ It tells me. I jump off of the bed and as far away from my crazy dad as posible.

"You too, huh. If you're thinking about escaping... Don't bother." He growls at me.

"Stay way from me." I growl at him, sending death glares at him. I slowly make my way to the door. I quickly open and close it then lock it. I am about to start walking when I felt like I was being watched.

* * *

_Jason's POV_

* * *

I saw a girl about a year younger than me quickly come out of one of the doors and lock it quickly. She looked shaken up. She must of felt my stare, because she started to look around, our eyes met, and I think she jumped. Most people do that when they see me. Her eye soften a bit and she causiosly walks over to me.

"H-Hi, I-I'm Alexia." She tells me once closer.

"Jason." I announce back, Latias just had to come out right now.

"Jason! Who is this. Oh My... Arceus? ... She has his aura!" Latias exclaims and Alexia stares at the Pokemon, confusion written all over her face.

"Latias, I think you're gonna freak her out." I tell her. Then look at Alexia again, she gasps.

"You're... You're half Pokemon." she exclaims. I stare at her in shock. Who is this girl?

"How did you know?" I ask her, she shrugs.

"It was all in you eyes. By the way, have you happened to have seen-" I cut her off.

"A girl and her boyfriend and a blonde? Yeah, I've seen them." I tell her.

"Could you take me to them?" She asks me, I nod to her.

"Yeah, follow me. Come on Latias." I call out to her and Alexia follows me to the room whereI saw the trio of wierd dressed People and the tied upvtrio.

"Hey Ice, Kincaid just called to us to make sure that if we see his kid, to tie her up and send her back to him." A girl clad in pink told a all blue Admin.`

"Little girl come for friend and sister, right Ice?" A rather stupid yellow man said to Ice.

"Heath, just keep your eyes on the hostages." the pink girl said. I could feel Alexia trembling beside me.

"You all right?" I ask her, she nods to me and slowly walks to the door. I stop her.

"I'm stronger than I look. If you don't let me go through, I'll have to use Judgement on your but." she tells me. Judgement? Isn't that a move only Arceus can learn? Before I knew it, she was inside the room.

"Ah, you do look like your father. We'll take you back to him now that you're here." Ice tells her and in one quick move he had her in his arms, tightly. Rather tightly I should say, she looked umcomfortable in the position.

"Looks like its time to go in and help her, Latias." I tell her and stalk to the door. I start to finge a Poke ball and call out my Absol.

"Out Absol! Absol Go in there and attack the man holding the girl, got it?" Absol nods his head. I open the door for him and he runs in snarling at Ice.

"Who let this... thing in?" The girl in pink asks. Absol slowly stalks to Ice, still growling. Ice lets go of Alexia, who queitly makes her way to one of the tied up people. One by one they're untied. The girl in pigtails hugs Alexia in a death hug, then it was the blonde. I think I saw her blush when he hugged her. Time to go in and face Ice off myself. I walk through the doors and call Absol back.

"This is Jason, if it wasn't for him then I wouldn't have found you three." She tells them. I was too busy listening in that I didn't see those Admins get away. We all get to the door and run to the exit.

* * *

Me: Ok got that chapter done. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Sky!

Me: Ok! The chapter here has Riley Sky's OC makng an appearence. I'm so sorry this took so long!

Sky: Yeah!

Lexia: Alexia doesn't own Pokemon, Jason Kings, and Sky.

* * *

_Sky's Pov._

* * *

Everything around me was frozen in time.

"Hello Sky. I've been watching over you since you were born. My name is Dialga, the legendary Pokemon of time. My counter parts and leader, Arceus, Palkia and Giratina, are in this world watching over certain young adults. I, as I said before, I have been watching over you since you were born. Find your brother, Barry, and his friends. They can help you overcome the darkness that is coming." The voice echoed and fainted into the area.

I woke up in a cold sweat. Why do I have those dreams? Those strange, peculiar dreams. At least I know who the voice is. Brother? I have a brother? I should ask dad about that.

"Sky! Your up!" My sister, Bianca announces. Bianca can be a bit of an airhead sometimes, but I still love her.

"Yeah little did, aren't you supposed to meet Touya,Touko and Cheren at Professor Juniper's lab?" I ask her, she always forgets. Today Bianca is getting her starter Pokemon and today, I'm heading out to the very close Almia region. I'll miss her.

"Oh My Arceus! I completely forgot! Please be safe big sis!" She yells out the door. I smile weakly to my dad. Then I remember about the question.

"Hey dad, did I or do I have a brother?" I ask him, he sighs and says,

"Yes you did, his name was Barry, but he disappeared when you were about two years old, he's Bianca's twin brother." He tells me. So I do have a brother.

"Well dad, wish me luck! I'll write you and Bianca letters every week, and that's a promise!" I call out as I run to the door and high tail it to Castelia. There's a warm spring breeze in the air.

"Hey Sky! Ya need a lift?" I hear a voice a I've me say. I look up and see the Shaymin that I saved a while back.

"Thanks Shaymin!" I call out and I'm pulled into the air. In about twenty minutes, I'm in Castelia City.

"Hey Sky, could you take me with you?" Shaymin asks me. I nod my head, glad that Shaymin asked. I pull out a Poke ball and Shaymin presses the white button with her nose, allowing the red light to consume her. I run out to the docks in the city and run to my ferry.

* * *

_Four hours later..._

* * *

The boat arrives in Puel town, were all the docks are for the boats. I grab my stuff and look around. I'm in Almia now. I journey around the small town because I came two hours early. I come up to a strange building in the direct middle of the town. I walk over to the building and look it over. Two top rangers come out of the building, followed by a girl and two boys that look a year or two younger than me. I walk over to them.

"Hi I'm Sky," I tell them. The top ranger girl looks at me.

"I'm Kate, this is Keith, and the kids behind us are Alexia, my sister, Barry, her friend, and Jason, who just recently helped us with something." She tells me. Wait did she just say Barry?!

"Oh, well it was nice meeting you, I have to get to the Ranger school for my entrance exam." I tell them and Alexia stops me.

"Wait! We're heading over to the school too." Alexia was quiet the hole time and I didn't relies she was there. Her voice was shaky, like she was scarred of something, but they can come with me. I can also try to find out if Barry is my brother.

"We can all go, besides, it could be safer if we go together, there's a team out right now. My sister and her boyfriend Keith can protect us if they come at us." Alexia tells me and I look at Kate.

"Is that ok?" I ask, Kate smiles.

"Yes, I would like you to come with us so that you're not alone walking through the Vien forest anyways, because so many students miss their exams if they get lost in the forest." she tells me and I mouth a thank you to her. We all grab what we have and head out to the Vien forest. It was actually pretty neat, it was my first time in a BIG forest; I would have gotten lost in an instant. Once out of the forest, a ranger with a HUGE Afro came up to us.

"Spikey! Your back, and with others too!" Kate sweat dropped.

"This is Keith remember? This is my sister ,Alexia and her friend, Barry. These two are Sky and Jason, they joined us for the walk to the school." She tells him.

"Oh, I'll join you. Just so that there's an extra experienced hand." He says and Kate nods her head. We all make it to the gates in about twenty minutes. Kate and Keith take Alexia and Barry out of the area to talk to them and I turn to Jason, who has been silent this whole time.

"Hi, where are you from?" I ask him, trying to start a conversation with him.

"Johto." He says keeping it simple, much to my disappointment for some reason.

"How did you meet all the others?" I ask him. He turns around to look me over.

"At a place." Ok, he's defiantly hiding something. I sigh and drop the hole trying to make conversation thing alone. Kate and the others come back. Alexia looks more confident about something, what though?

"Ok, this is as far as we are allowed to go. Please be safe you four." She tells us and the three rangers leave. We turn around and stare at the gate. A man comes out and sees us standing at the gate, he comes over to the gate.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Kaplan, I'll be giving you four your entrance exams. Which you will be taking right here." He says and laughs at our expressions. I look around and look at Alexia, who's smirking underneath her bangs, she looks up with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'm Alexia, Kate's sister. Kate told me that after she took her test, you tried to convince her that she was on a organization called Team School. After that, Ms. April, who's coming right now, yelled at you." She says and finishes it with a innocent smile. Mr Kaplan looks around in panic and quickly lets us through, we are all laughing at his reaction when he didn't see Ms. April. He leads us to the Training house and gives us our school stylers for the test.

"Ok, these are your school stylers for you to use to capture your tests." He announces and four Pokemon come at us. A Rilou to Jason, a Glaceon to Alexia, a Pikachu to Barry, and Taillow to me. Me and Alexia finish first and wait for Barry and Jason to finish.

"Those were some impressive captures. Ok, these are you teachers, Alexia and Barry are in Ms. April's class and Sky and Jason are in Mr. Sanders's class. Your teachers should be arriving shortly." He announces and heads into his office.

While we waited, Ms. Claire teached us how to perform target clears. After that Ms. April and Mr. Sanders arrived to take us to our classrooms. The Taillow I captured and the Rilou Jason captured left instantly after we caught them, but the Glaceon and Pikachu haven't.

"Ok, this is the class you will be going to for now on until after you graduate from this school." Mr. Sanders tells us after me and Jason sit down. I look over my classmates and see no one that looks interesting to get to know in the class. After that and a boring and surprisingly suspicious lecture about not running in the halls and not to put suspicion on others without proof, we met up with Barry and Alexia.

* * *

Me: Ok, I'm sorry that took so long. Sky, I hope Sky's how you wanted her. Please review peoples!


	4. Many Tests of Courage at Once

Me: Hello my fellow readers! This is new chapter of "This World"! I'm sorry this took so long...

Alexia: Why does Kincaid have to be my dad?

Me: Shhh!

Sky: Hey Author, hey Alexia. Where are the boys?

The Two of Us: We don't know.

Alexia: Well please review after enjoying this chapter. Oh! Yeah, I forgot to say, that Lexi doesn't own Pokemon, Sky and Jason Kings.

* * *

_Alexia's Pov..._

* * *

It was about two hours past midnight when the girl in my class woke me up. I open my sleepy eyes and look into Ashley's face with that 'look'.

"Why did you wake me up?" I ask her. She smiles brightly, and responds.

"It's the Test of Courage! You, Barry, Sky, and Jason, all have to take the test together." She tells me and I get up to go put some of the clothes that I brought with me from my world on. Which consisted of a black and white jacket, aqua marine shirt, blue jeans, and black high tops.

"Where did you get those clothes? The're soo cool." she asks me I look down sadly,

"Lets go get this test over with." I tell her and walk out of the room. I quickly brush my hair out with my fingers and twirl my blue part in my bangs to make it curl. For some reason, I wanted to look nice in front of everyone. I walk out into the lounge and see the whole Ranger school in the room.

"Ok, she's here now, we can begin!" A guy shouted quietly. All the students shouted quietly, "YEAH!" I look around to make sure Mr. Sanders, or Ms. April didn't heard us then I turn back to them.

"So what do we have to do? You have to find the four stylers that each of us have hidden for you four. Since this is the first time we have had four students doing their test at the same time, we have decided to spit the four of you up to the four rooms in the school. After each of you have found the four stylers in each of your assigned room, you'll meet up down at the basement where we use now and have our parties." Ashley tells us, I look at Barry. I feel like he isn't supposed to be called Barry, but I can't figure out what his name is. I think it started with a J? I'm not so sure.

"Ok, where am I?" I ask. Ashley smiles and says, "Mr. Sanders's room, Barry has the library, Jason has Ms. April's room, and Sky has the teacher lounge... Good luck..." Ashley says with a smirk and pushes all of us down the stairs. I sigh and start my way to the room next door to my classroom. I quietly walk to the door and open it. I walk in and see two Zubat hanging from the ceiling, one having a styler on it's wing. Best leave that one for last. I scavenge the room for the other three stylers and come up with only two.

"Where is the last styler?" I quietly ask myself. Then a golden arua cam up from underneath the desk and I looked underneath the desk and sure enough one of the stylers were underneath the desk. I reach for it and pull it, but it gets stuck on something. I pull harder and it comes unstuck and I look up and sigh.

"Capture on!" I call out and begin capturing both Zubat, so if one woke up, it wouldn't be a problem.

"Capture complete." I call out and the Zubat wit the styler dropped it onto the desk and flew away. Same with the other one, but this time it dropped a key? I walk over to pick up the key and styler. I walk out of the room with the four stylers in hand and wait at the staircase for my friends.

"Ge Ge..." I heard a cry from some where far off, but it still scared me a little.

"Ahh!" I quietly scream. I hear footsteps.

_"Hide."_ Was all the voice told me. I look every where and hide behind the potted plant.

"She's here, I know it. I even got those kids to tell me where her test was going on. If they knew who I was... Oh, they would have never told me." A voice chuckled and the footsteps walked off to where _I_ just was.

"Hey Alexia!" I heard Barry call for me. I get up from my hiding spot and walk over to him.

"Hey, did you find your four?" I ask him, he nods his head and shows me four school stylers. I show him my four also. Sky and Jason join us and we head down to the basement.

"Gengar! Gengar!" I hear the cry again, but closer. I jump and back away a little.

"Gengar, that's the cry of the Pokemon that is the last and only evolution to Gastly." Sky tells me and Jason pulls out his styler to catch the ghost type.

"Capture on!" He quietly shouts and starts to capture them.

"Capture complete." He says and we plop all the stylers down and head back upstairs for the party in the student lounge.

* * *

Ok, short chapter but, I'm back! Even though I never left, I just got lazy and stopped updating for this story, but this is a new chapter any ways!


End file.
